Falling
by SpiffyPuffins
Summary: "How can you still smile after everything that's happened?" I ask him. "Cuz," He said, "I get to see the most beautiful girl in the world before I leave…" Raven finds a dying Beast Boy and they spend their last minutes together.


_**I came up with this while listening to Evanescence…it came pretty fast…hope u like it…**_

_**I'd say the titans are about 18-22 in this fic. The original title for this was **__**Falling**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**_

_**Falling**_

"How can you still smile after everything that's happened? Robin's dead, Starfire's lost, Cyborg's broken, and you're on the verge of death." And right after I say that, the ocean of tears I've been holding back for so long now finally flow freely down my pale cheeks.

But he only shakes his head sadly, groaning from his pain, but determined to keep a smile on his face . . . for me. "Cuz," He answers, his pool of blood growing larger. "I get to see the most beautiful girl in the world before I leave…" He tucks my now tangled violet hair behind my ear. I manage to form a small smile.

"That's such a cheesy thing to say." But of course Beast Boy was going to say that; it would be uncharacteristic of him if he didn't.

I cry harder now, too hard that I'm struggling to breathe. His eyes are already losing their playful shine and his wounds are too severe to heal. He suddenly starts to cough violently, spitting up some blood. It smells like death.

I hold his hand; my whole body trembling as I try to calm down. In the distance from on top of the tower, I hear several buildings and objects explode, followed by innocent people screaming.

I gaze up to the murky orange sky, desperate and terrified. I then glance back down at the green boy lying next to me. His smile was crooked as always, but one of his little fangs were missing. His uniform was tattered, his skin marked with bloody gashes, and his left arm bent at an irregular angle. I felt so helpless, not being able to do anything to help him.

"Raven . . ."It came out in forced ragged breaths. "Raven, I w-want . . ."He coughed out more blood. I took both of his hands in mine and gently asked, "Yes, Beast Boy, what is it?"

He looked up and fought to keep his focus on me. "I-I want you to know . . . m-meeting you has changed my life . . . the whole team has. You've always been a big, n-no huge part of my life." I smiled sadly at him. My vision was blurred by tears, although I could still make out that goofy grin of his. "You make me happy . . . and-"He choked and spurted out more blood, his chest going up and down rapidly.

"Beast Boy, please save your energy! You can tell me after we get you to a hospital."

"And I-"

I begged. "Just please stop talking, please! Save your strength!" Tears left burning trails on my skin and my throat felt hot and sticky. "You'll be okay Beast Boy! You'll be okay . . ." I whispered the last part, not believing my own words.

But he simply smiled, refusing to show the amount of agony he was in, and nodded regretfully. We both knew it was a lie, something to hope for in this desperate time.

I gently placed his head in my lap, noticing his skin had gotten cooler. His breathing had grown fainter, color and life draining from his face. But he quickly remembered what he was saying and continued in a forced raspy whisper, tears trailing down his own cheeks.

"Raven," My attention snapped back to him, intent on listening to his last words. "I want you to know that I lo-"

. . .

. . .

. . . Nothing else was ever spoken through those lips again. Not even one last breath.

That was it. He was gone.

Forever gone and dead.

"I know Beast Boy; I know . . . I love you too."

I start to sob at the heavens; if they still exist. I held a limp body in my arms, never to have life course through its veins again. I look at him and gently close his eyelids, his face calm and serene with a trace of his ridiculous grin I've come to adore.

"I'll love you forever Beast Boy and . . . I'll see you again soon"

I slowly walk towards the edge of our T-shaped tower that has been our home for years with the green changeling still in my arms, as I grasp him tighter to me. I look down at the impending doom laid down beneath me and jump off.

Adrenaline rushes through me, yet my mind feels numb. I can feel the icy air slashing at my skin as I think about my friends, my life, and the dead boy in my arms. I don't scream, I don't panic, I don't struggle as I fall; my torn blue cape flailing wildly behind me like a horse's mane.

Hot tears flew from my eyes and I felt at peace to die and see Beast Boy in heaven if God gives me mercy. So when the hourglass of my life is mere seconds from being finished, I close my amethyst eyes for the last time, my hand clutching the now meaningless engagement ring.

_**~fin~**_

Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
